rmdbfandomcom-20200215-history
Oil Man
Oil Man (オイルマン Oiruman) is one of the two new Robot Masters from Mega Man Powered Up, the remake of the original Mega Man game. Oil Man is a maintenance robot made by Dr. Light that is able to produce a special type of oil from the dispenser on his left arm that can work with any machinery. Unlike his polar opposite Time Man, Oil Man has a carefree and reckless attitude similar to that of stereotypical punk teenager, has an urban style of speaking (for example, calling Guts Man an "old man"), and does not always take battling seriously. He enjoys oil and believes it's the answer to everything, often giving his comrades fill-ups, and likes skateboarding, sometimes using said oil for to make a skateboard. This also serves as his special weapon, the Oil Slider. Appearances ''Mega Man Powered Up'' As a boss, Oil Man is reprogrammed by Dr. Wily to take over the world. He resides in an oil field with Hotheads, which can burn the oil around the stage. This is similar to Flame Man's stage from Mega Man 6, although these flames do not instantly kill the player and they go out after a while. He attacks by jumping into the air and firing three blobs of oil, which can slip up the player if they walk on one. Luckily, the oil can be burned by the Fire Storm, which also defeats him in five hits. His second attack is to use the Oil Slider and slide back and forth similar to Chill Penguin. As a playable character, Oil Man only has Oil Slider, so his methods of attacking are limited (as Oil Slider is primarily useful as Elec Man's new weakness, jumping over large gaps, and gliding over the surface of water). He can shoot blobs for direct attacks or like 'landmines', but those methods are weak; Oil Slider drops do half the damage the Mega Buster does, like Ice Slasher. Furthermore, the limit to the number of Oil Slider drops on-screen at once is just one; it will disappear after a long wait, if it goes off-screen, if an enemy collides with it, if it burns up from Fire Blocks, or if Oil Man steps on top, and this can prove unfortunate if it lands in a spiked pit. For Oil Man to cause large damage he must crash into enemies using the Oil Slider, but this is not without risk — if the enemy remains, he may still collide and get damaged himself. Once on the Slider, Oil Man won't stop until he jumps off by pressing up + jump, hitting a wall (excluding borders of the screen, which just cause him to slide indefinitely in place), or dying. On a positive note, Oil Man does not slip on the oil blocks in his stage, and his Oil Slider is faster than Mega Man's. In addition, his jump-brake technique can launch him higher (often to the top of the screen), effectively making it a double-jump. Trivia * Oil Man was surrounded by controversy due to having black "skin" with large peach-colored lips, which made him slightly resemble blackface. Because of this, he was censored to being dark blue with yellow lips outside Japan. *Besides Fire Man and Mega Man?, Oil Man is the only Robot Master boss that has an arm cannon in Mega Man Powered Up. Category:Official Robot Masters Category:Mega Man Powered Up